A Different Side of Me
by Perfectparadox97
Summary: Born and raised a preacher's daughter, Clare has always been innocent. But after he conservative father kicks her out of the house for catching her in the act with her boyfriend Elijah, she moves in with him and decides to surprise him one day when he gets home from work.
1. Chapter 1

I heard the door shut, and I knew he was looking at his first surprise: red rose petals on the floor lining the way to our bedroom. As he walked the familiar path he came across a set of silk lined furry handcuffs and various items of clothing I had left strewn out along the hallway. At last, right before our bedroom door, he found my deep purple lace panties, soaking wet. He opened the door slowly, to find me laying on the bed, hair fanned out across the pillow, in nothing but a pale pink satin nightgown with black velvet trim. Eli groaned at the sight and dropped his briefcase and ran to me. However, he didn't drop the handcuffs. He kissed me forcefully, and a fisted my hands in his now wrinkled dress shirt.

He sat back abruptly and smacked my hands away. I saw a new light in his eyes, and the fire there let me know he was completely in charge. He wasted no time snapping the handcuffs around my wrists and looping them around the bedpost. I was dripping wet already, and the deep, throaty moan he let out only made that worse. He ripped open my thin nightgown, revealing tight, puckered nipples and a dripping core. I pouted, that had been one of my favorites. But my pout turned to a gasp as he wrapped his lips around my left nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue around it and pinching the right one harshly. I threw my head back and arched my back, shoving my breasts into his face. He switched, giving the other breast the same treatment, before kissing his way down to my throbbing clit. He pressed his lips to it, making me buck my hips against his mouth. This earned me a rough pinch on my clit, and a growl.

"If you move again, I may just have to tie your hips down too."

I whimpered and fisted my hands into the sheets, trying not to move. He leaned back down and slowly started thrusting his tongue in and out of me, rubbing my little nub with his fingers. He switched it up by taking the swollen bud into his mouth and shoving two long fingers into me, in and out, slowly. He hummed around my clit, the vibrations making me see stars as my hips lifted off the bed in pure ecstasy. I almost came then and there, but he pulled his fingers out and removed his tongue from me. I whined, but he brought his hand down on my pussy. It wasn't particularly hard, but hard enough to make me scream and to know he was angry with me, in a sexy way. He pulled out the ends of the wide silk ribbon poking out from under the mattress and tied in a bow between my hipbones, tight enough to pin my hips to the bed. This only made me want to squirm more, until I saw that he was tying something into the bow. I craned my head to see, but it fell back onto the pillow when the steady buzzing hit my clit. He had tied a slim pink vibrator into the bow, so it rested just on my clit. I started whimpering as he started tracing my slit up and down with his finger. I slid his long middle finger back into me and I jerked my hips against the tight ribbon, pressing the vibrator onto the little nub at the apex of my thighs. My eyes rolled back in my head as he slowly moved his finger in and out as he brought me to the edge of my climax again. As my inner walls began to clench, he withdrew his finger and flicked the vibrator off. I looked at him begging, and he leaned over and kissed my slit, running his tongue along me, licking up all my juices. He sucked gently, making me shudder and groan. As he stood up, he said,

"Now I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes to think over what we just did and how much of a dirty little girl you are, just for me."

I watched in disbelief as he walked out closing the door with one last smirk in my direction. I lay there rubbing my legs together, panting at the hot desire coursing through my veins. I couldn't stand the aching between my legs and the fact that I had been on the brink of coming twice already made be desperate. Suddenly I felt the vibrator click on, full speed. I cried out at the intense buzzing on my abused clit, and heard a muffled laugh right out side the door. I gritted my teeth, knowing he was close enough to hear every sound I was making. He started clicking it on and off, in short pulses, making me claw at the sheets and pant as I was brought towards climax yet again.

He stopped, and reentered the room, having shed all of his clothes except his now incredibly tight boxes, with a devilish smile on his face. I lay there, tied up, with a light sheen of sweat over my body and leaving a stain on the burgundy sheets from how dripping wet I was. He stood in front of me and peeled his boxers off, and I pulled at the restraints at the need to touch him. He climbed on top of me, letting his rock hard boner drag against my pulsing core and coating him with my wetness, and he crawled up until he was kneeling with one leg on either side of my face. Wordlessly, he guided his dick into my mouth, groaning at my tongue swirling around his tip. I sucked on it, and hummed gently, making him hiss at my actions and jerk his hips weakly. This caused him to go deeper, almost his entire length now in my mouth. He whispered, "If you do well enough on this you might even get to cum later." I groaned at the way he was talking, causing little vibrations on him as I sucked my way back to the tip, nibbling gently and running the tip of my tongue all over him. He shuddered and pulled back, not wanting to come completely undone in my mouth, "we'll save that for your dripping little pussy, you dirty little thing." He took the handcuffs off the bedpost and took them off my sore wrists, and my hands automatically wound there way into his hair, pulling him down for a deep kiss. He ground his hips into mine, and then rubbed the tip of his cock along my folds, hitting it against my clit before going back down to tease my entrance. I tightened my fingers in his hair and made him look at me, and begged him. "Please" He answered, "Please what? You're going to have to be more descriptive than _that_" He punctuated the word "that" by dipping slightly into me, only an inch or so, making me so desperate for him that I shouted, "fuck me! Hard and dirty and every way you know how! Just do it NOW!"

And with that he slammed into me, and we both moaned loudly into each other mouths. He complied with my wishes, as he sat up and rolled his hips into mine faster than I thought was possible, and drew little circles around my clit with the vibrator. He wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to go in just a little bit deeper, and that's all it took for my walls to clamp down around him as I came harder than I ever had before.

"ELIJAH!"

I screamed his name, over and over as my muscles fluttered around him, squeezing him and knocking him over the edge as I felt him come undone inside me. I was exhausted, but as he lay on top of me, I felt him grow hard again almost immediately. I pushed him off my chest a little so I could look him in the eye, incredulously. I didn't think I could take anymore. But he got that mischievous glint in his eye, and he untied my hips from the bed and stretched the ribbons to my ankles and tied one to each side of the footboard. Trying to rub my legs together was useless now, as they were spread wide open, giving him a nice view of my still throbbing, still dripping core. He kissed up my thighs, and right before he plunged his tongue back into me, he growled, If you think you're done now, you are going to be in for a loooong night"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: 1- People have asked for a second chapter soooo…. lets make it a two shot.

2- people have asked for more character descriptions/background info, but I feel like it'd be weird to have a chapter of pure smut, and then go back to background info. So not on this one guys. But there might be a multi chapter fic in the future…;) that'll be much more plot and not as much pure smut

_"If you think you're done now, you are going to be in for a loooong night"_

I looked at him with wild eyes, still coming down from my high, as he attacked me again, swirling his tongue around my clit and dipping into my soaked pussy. I was so turned on it didn't take much to bring me back to the brink of climax. He stopped, yet again, leaving me panting, and went to untie my legs. He crawled back up into be to whisper in my ear, "it's your turn. Whatever you want to do to me, do it."

That's all it took for me to pounce on him, pinning him down on the bed, kissing him almost painfully hard and grinding against his steadily growing boner. I made my way down to sit between his legs, as he propped himself up on pillows so he could watch. I pulled a small, egg shaped object out of the bedside table drawer, and turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting. I traced the vein running down the underside of his cock, making him groan and throw his head back. I slowly traced it all around, from the tip all the way down to his balls. He shuddered as I hit a particularly sensitive spot. I repeated that circuit twice more, turning up the intensity level on the toy until it was buzzing steadily at it's highest setting, making sure to brush all around that super sensitive spot at his base, but never right on it. I leaned down to kiss the tip of his dick, swirling my tongue around and humming. I slowly took more of him into my mouth, and motioned for him to start thrusting slowly. He looked partly amazed, but mostly, he looked like he was in pure bliss as he fucked my mouth. I took the vibrator and held it against my cheek, so my whole mouth was buzzing around him. This nearly sent him over the edge, so I stopped suddenly. He looked at me, desperately, but I tsk tsked him, and he knew better than to protest because I had just put me through a lot more. I took his hands and snapped the handcuffs onto his wrists, and walked him over to the hook I hang my robe on. He looked at me, confused, before I looped the chain of the handcuffs around the hook, holding his hands above his head, and leaving him defenseless in whatever I was going to do next.

His eyes were flaming with lust. I started kissing up and down his chest. He moaned and I could feel the vibrations rumble through his chest. With one last searing kiss over his heart, I dropped and took his length in my hand and started pumping, and squeezing in all the right places, until he was pulling at the handcuffs and panting, and gasping my name. I stopped suddenly, and returned to our bed, smirking. His arms went slack, now just hanging by the restraints limply. And his body slumped against the wall as his pace was still racing and his breathing still jagged. He looked at me, begging me to finish him off. His eyes widened as I sat back on the bed and spread my legs, giving him quite the view. I grabbed the pink vibrator and slid it into myself, and gasping as I turned it on. I slowly pushed it in and out as it buzzed, and drew little circles around my clit with my other hand, as I locked eyes with him. He looked almost hungry. I winked at him and flicked the vibrator up a notch. I leaned back and threw my head back onto the mattress as I sped up my hand and spread my legs further. My hips jerked off the bed and I started whimpering as my climax approached. I craned my head so I could smirk at him, as he was still helplessly tied to the wall, pulling at the handcuffs at the desire to replace my fingers with his. I pressed on my clit and pressed the toy into my dripping slit one last time, hitting my g spot, and I came, clenching the sheets in my hands as I cried out his name. As I came down from my climax, I strutted over to him, making him whine when I grabbed his cock and dragged it through my dripping folds. I bucked my hips when the tip hit my clit. I squeezed him gently, and started dragging my nails down his chest and abs. I reached up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "what do you want to do to me right now" all he could do was growl as I traced the little trail of hair leading down from his belly button, and dragged my nails lightly along it.

"Unless you answer me, I won't stop."

He growled at me again, low and guttural, and thrust his hips against me, forcing his entire length to run along my core.

"I want to slam you up against this wall and fuck you senseless, and make you scream my name."

His words, spoken in a voice so rough and demanding, made me so desperate for his touch, I reached up and unhooked his hands, unclipping the cuffs completely and throwing them to some distant corner of the room. He whirled around, slamming me against the wall and slamming himself into me in one fluid movement. I cried out at the feeling of being filled so completely, as he began thrusting, slowly, but coming almost completely out before filling me to the hilt again and again. I urged him to go faster and he slid out completely, and traced up and down my slit, bumping my clit before dipping into me slightly again. I growled at him, which he thought was more adorable than ferocious, but complied, sliding in and out of me. He picked my legs up, wrapping them around his waist, and holding me up against the wall, reaching that point deep inside me that drove me over they edge, as we came together, feeling him release inside me as I tightened my muscles around him. I let my legs drop, and he slid out of me, and I whimpered at the loss. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me slowly, but passionately, and he led me to our bed, where we collapsed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
